


Извращенец

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Как относиться к аморальному беспределу в исполнении хтонического чудовища глава террористической организации так и не решил.2019.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Alan Jonah
Kudos: 6





	Извращенец




End file.
